


Dreamcatcher

by Basmasadek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Cursed Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Gender or Sex Swap, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Protective Castiel, Temporarily Female Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned into a female by a witch then got kidnapped by Morpheus the god of Dreams worshippers to be sacrificed as his new 'wife' and Castiel has to go through his dream passage to get to Dean before its too late.( I am bad at summaries, its better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have ever written so it might have some Grammar mistakes please point them out for me to fix it.
> 
> this story was inspired by an episode in Xena 1x03 (it is a really amazing series btw)
> 
> I always see Female Dean as Amber Heard If you don't think so then imagine whoever you like :D
> 
> I hope you guys like it and please tell what do you think.

"Well, that is just great"

Said Dean while she was staring at her new face in the mirror angrily.

"That is what you get for provoking a witch" Sam remarked from behind her smirking "You should be thankful, she could have turned you into a toad or something"

"How long this spell is going to last?" Dean asked grumbly.

"For at least two months. So, you should get used to your new body for awhile"

"Great, just fucking great" Dean sighed and glared at her reflection.

"It's not that bad" Castiel said smiling. He walked over to Dean "I think you look pretty"

Dean blushed and turned her glare to Castiel "Not helping!" 

Castiel just smiled and kissed her on the cheek making her blush even more.

"maybe you should brush that mob on your head that you call hair" Sam said chuckling.

Dean glared daggers at him "I hate you"

"Love you too, Sis"

***

Dean has been a woman for a week now.

She found advantages and disadvantages foe her situation.

For one she was having the time of her life with Cas, now she can kiss him in public without someone giving them weird looks, not that she cared before but still it feels nice.

she like the clothes too. Sure, it was awkward as hell to ask Sam to do her bra because she couldn't, but after that she started to get used to it. It helps that she was also a pretty hot woman.

The worst thing was Sam's constant teasing and Castiel treating her like she was made of glass that going to break any moment, other than that everything was fine.

They decided to go back to the bunker, which will take them a few days to reach, but better than staying in the motel room they had been coped up in for the last week.

After a day of continuous driving, they stopped in an unknown town in the middle of nowhere to rest and get some food and supplies.

The town was creepy to say the least. All the people kept staring at them in a strange way, especially at Dean who tried not to pay attention to it.

"Okay, let's just get everything we need from here so we can leave this creepy town as fast as possible" Dean said looking nervously around her and glaring at anyone she caught staring at her "Cas, go to that convenience store and get the things on the list I gave you while Sam and I go get some food. We will meet here by the car"

"Alright" Castiel said then leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips then turned around and walked over to the store.

Dean blushed and kept staring at Cas fondly until he disappeared in the store.

Sam just rolled his eyes "You are so whipped"

"Shut your pie hole, Bitch"

"Jerk"

***

Castiel entered the store and walked around getting the stuff Dean wrote on the list. When he finished he set his purchases on the counter.

"Good morning ,Sir" Said the man behind the counter" I am the owner and may I ask if that young woman you were with outside is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, why?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"No reason, just strangers in town, is all" The man answered "She seems nice. Not the kind that might have murdered someone, right?"

Before Castiel could answer a blind old man entered the store.

"Hey! Elkton! get out of my store!" The store owner shouted harshly at the blind man.

I know, I am sorry. I wouldn't have come" Said the blind man "but I need some water. My bottle was stolen"

"Out. Now"

"Please, it is a hot day and I need to drink some water so I can go home"

"I am warning you, old man.. leave! And don't come back!"

"Why don't you just sell the man a bottle of water?" Castiel asked watching the scene in confusion" He is not asking for much"

"Because, I don't do business with his kind" answered The store owner pointing at the blind man in disgust.

" But I am not a Mystic anymore!" Shouted the blind man.

"A Gryphon can't change its feathers! Mystic , ex-Mystic It's all the same! Go on… out!" He pushed the Poor man out the door harshly.

"I'm no… Mystic" said the blind man from outside miserably.

Castiel just stood there not understanding why the store owner is being so cruel to a helpless man.

The store owner turned towards him and saw the look Castiel was giving him.

"Sure, that looked cruel, but… He's one of them." Said the man "So, is that all what you need?"

"No, I also need two bottles of water if you don't mind" 

***

Elkton was sitting on the sidewalk outside the store, looking tired and dizzy.

Castiel walked beside him and dropped the two bottles into his lap and walked away.

Elkton touched what was in his lap.

"Water!" he shouted surprised " Who did this? Who? Thank you! Thank you."

***

Castile walked towards the Impala, where Sam and Dean were waiting for him.

The moment Sam saw him he got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked looking nervous.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked behind Sam to see Dean in the car singing along to one of her loud songs.

"Of course Sam, what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here" Sam whispered nervously "Everyone in this town is eyeing Dean strangely and I feel something is off with this place"

"I agree" Castiel nodded" I do feel a strange vibe coming out of this town like something dark and evil in it"

"Then its settled, let's get the hell out of here"

They turned to walk to the car, but they didn't find Dean in it.

Sam and Cas ran to the car. The song was still playing but with no Dean to sing along with it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled for his brother\ sister but he didn't get an answer.

"Where did he go? He was here two seconds ago!" Castiel yelled.

They kept searching and yelling for Dean for thirty minutes with no use.

Dean was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no specific timeline for this story, maybe after season 10. there is no Mark of Cain (It won't be mentioned anyway)

Castiel slammed the store owner hard against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

"Where is he?! Where did you take him?!" Castiel shouted.

"He? Who are you talking about?" The man shouted in fear.

"He meant she. He meant the girl who was with us when came to the town" Sam said from behind Castiel.

"They're probably at the fortress of Morpheus by now" the man said shaking "It's the Solstice. The Mystics need a young maiden. We normally send our young girls away. I thought you knew"

"Wait, Morpheus??" asked Sam shocked "As in the Greek god of dreams?"

"Yes, him! He rules this town with his Mystics, and we don't have a choice but to submit to them"

"Your eyes practically lit up when you saw us come into town." Growled Castiel "What are they going to do to him?!"

"Her" Sam said.

"Her" Castiel corrected slamming the man again to the wall hard.

"Stop" the man grunted" God, you are strong! Every Solstice, The Mystics come down from the mountain and they take a young girl. We never see them again"

The last words fell like lightning on both Sam and Castiel their eyes widened as they stared at the man helplessly.

"Wait," Castiel said " That blind man, he was a Mystic"

The man stared at Castiel for a moment "Yeah" he said" yeah. yeah go see him! If you dare!"

***

The room was dark, lighted with hundreds of candles surround a huge statue of Morpheus, there wasn't any furniture in the room except for the torches on the walls that lighted the room a little.

A man was on his knees in front of the statue wearing a blue robe with a hoodie and two Dreamcatchers hanging from his neck. The man was black with small beard and dark, scary eyes.

"Soon, my lord Morpheus." Said the man in a gravely voice " I think you will be pleased with your bride. As soon as she proves herself worthy."

Another man came behind him and he turned towards him and nodded.

The kneeling man stood up and left the room.

***

Dean opened her eyes slowly while trying to remember what happened.

The last thing she remembers was her sitting in her car singing when someone hit her on the head from behind then everything went black.

She looked around the room she was in trying to know where she was. She was in what looks like a dungeon with only the bed she was laying on and nothing else.

She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a white fucking long dress with a golden belt and satin sleeves, she was also wearing lots of jewelry around her neck, her arms even on her head.

"What the hell??" she said looking down at herself.

The door opened revealing a man wearing a long blue robe with a hoodie covering half of his face.

"Who are you?" Dean shouted angrily" where did you take me? What the hell do you want from me? Let me out of here. Believe me, you are in big trouble!"

"My child, I understand your confusion." Said the hooded man raising a hand to calm her "But take heart. You are being honored today."

"Ok. Keep talking" Dean said needing to know where is this going.

"You have been selected to be bride of Morpheus" The man announced grinning wolfishly.

"Bride? Morpheus? Are you insane? I don't remember saying yes to any proposal, and beside I am already taken, and also I am not even a real woman! I am a guy who got cursed by a stupid witch to be like this! I swear!"

"None of that matters to Morpheus"

"Really?! It doesn't care that I am going to be a guy again in less than two months?!"

"You're to go through a series of challenges against worthy opponents. If you survived, you will become the honored wife of Morpheus. If not, you'll have been sacrificed in the name-"

"wait a minute" Dean interrupted" Back up to that 'If you survive' part for a moment"

"The challenges will not be easy. and each one will be a fight to the death"

Dean just stood there staring at the man not knowing what to do.

"Prepare yourself" the man said "I will come back later to take you to your first challenge"

Then he turned around and left the room closing the door behind him.

Dean stood there staring at the closed door" Don't panic" she said to herself "Sam and Cas will find you fast enough. Before anything bad happen"

***

Elkton was feeding his dog in front of his cottage in the woods when Sam and Castiel walked over towards him carefully.

"Who's there?" The blind man shouted when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He pulled out a knife from his pocket   
holding it in front of him "I'm not as blind as you think I am! I have senses you can't conceive of! Come on! Speak up!"

"We are not here to harm you." Castiel said calmly.

"That voice, you were in the store today. You bought me those bottles of water"

"We need to know everything about the Mystics" Sam said impatiently.

"They're evil" Elkton said with hatred "A perverted cult that worships the dark brother of the dreams gods. I know all about   
them." He pocketed the knife back "I was a Mystic once, back when the order was good. But why do you ask? And who are you both?"

"My name is Sam and this is Castiel, they took my brother who is now cursed to be a woman by a witch for a little while, and we are going to get him back"

"If they think he was a woman then he or preferably she's been chosen as Morpheus' bride. She's going to lose her blood innocence"

"Blood innocence?" Castiel asked incredulously "Dean lost his blood innocence decades ago!"

"Did he kill anyone as a woman?" Elkton asked

Both Sam and Castiel looked at each other then back to Elkton "No, He didn't"

"Then in his new body he technically regained his blood innocence. He will go through a series of challenges. He will be tricked into killing to survive. As soon as he does that, he will be sacrificed"

Castiel took a step towards Elkton "You know where this fortress is." Castiel said slowly "Take me there"

"It's no good!" Elkton said shaking his head "It's hidden in the mountains, and will be protected by an army of warriors. It would take you months to fight your way in. by then, your friend will be dead"

"there must be a way to reach him before then" Sam said 

"No, there isn't" Elkton said "Unless…"

Both Sam and Castiel looked up to him hope filling there hearts.

"Unless what?" Castiel said impatiently.

"Unless you're the one!" Elkton walked over to Cas and grabbed his upper arms "In a dream vision, I saw a warrior who could travel the Dream Passage and defeat Morpheus!" he turned his unseeing eyes towards Cas "You must be the one! A warrior full of bravery, loyalty and love, and also full of regret and guilt for his past mistakes and looking for redemption"

Castiel looked at the man's eyes, and saw the wisdom and foresight in them, and realized that he believed every word the man just said.

"I'm the one"


	3. Chapter 3

They were inside Elkton's cottage. The room was bare except for an alter in the middle of the room and a table full of ingredients and potions. The room was lighted with candles surrounding the alter.

Castiel was sitting on the alter with no shirt, Sam was standing next to him and they were watching Elkton preparing something in a bowl at the table.

"The world of dreams is made of many passages." Elkton said while pouring something from a bottle into the bowl " It is possible to follow one from one location to another. Essentially, you bypass the physical world"

He walked to stand next to Castiel holding the bowl in his hands.

"What can I expect?" Castiel asked.

"Everything in the Dreamscape comes from your own mind." Elkton explained " Once in, Morpheus will know everything that you know. He will use that to try and stop you."

Elkton handed the bowl to Castiel.

"Drink this and lay back" Castiel did what he was told making himself comfortable on the hard surface of the alter.

Elkton brought a bucket full of oil and a rag, and placed them beside Castiel.

"What is that?" Sam asked pointing at the bucket.

"This is N'Kama oil" He said, then to Castiel " The instant your soul enter the Dream Passage, your body begins to lose its life fluids, N'Kama oil will give you more time"

"How much time is that?" Both Sam and Cas asked.

"Just a few hours at best" He answered. He dipped the rag into the oil, then started smearing it all over Castiel's body. "You must find the exit door at the other end of The Dream Passage. Once you pass through it, your body will reunite with your soul."

"And if not?" Sam asked even though he already know the answer.

"The body dies" Elkton answered "Until then, we will guard it"

Then he brought another bowl full with white substances.

"This is the fire of dreams!" he said clicking his fingers and a blue fire started in the bowl. He passed his hand in the fire "This is the key"

A lightning storm started suddenly outside the little house and the ground started to shake.

"What is going on?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Morpheus knows what we are up to." Elkton said. Then he leaned down to whisper into Castiel's ear who was already starting to fall asleep." Listen to me carefully Castiel. He will try to use your own mind against you, if you can defeat him there, you'll win. Don't be obvious. Remember, this is your Dream Passage"

He ran his hand over Castiel's face.

"My faith is in you, Castiel"

Then Castiel fell into deep slumber.

***

Everything was a blur of bright lights and random memories at first.

All the images were disoriented and hazy, and Castiel felt like he was drowning.

Then suddenly, he found himself in the middle of a wide path, everything around him was covered in blue, the walls of the path were like the inside of a Dreamcatcher, wires connected making shapes like spider webs. He looked down at himself to find that he was now dressed in a priest outfit.

He walked till he found himself in a wide clearing, dead bodies were thrown everywhere on the ground. Dead bodies that looked familiar to him.

"Castiel" a voice called from somewhere.

Castiel turned around looking for the owner of the voice.

"Castiel" 

the voice sounded very familiar.

"Castiel"

This time the voice came from behind. He turned around to find himself face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Balthazar?!" he exclaimed in disbelieve " how the hell are you here?"

"Surprised to see me, Cassie?" Balthazar said "Long time no see, not since you killed me of course"

Castiel winced, as the guilt for killing his brother came back to him.

"Balthazar, look.." He started "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you were thinking, Castiel" another voice said behind him. He turned around to find Rachel "In fact, you were thinking about one thing, saving your human even if it lead you to kill your own brothers and sisters"

"He killed us" Raphael said, appearing in front of him "Blinded by his arrogance, not caring who dies or who lives, as long as his pet humans are alive"

"Stop," Castiel yelled stepping back nervously.

"Why?" He turned towards the new voice to find Hael " why should we stop? Did you stop killing?"

"No, he didn't" A group of humans covered in blood walked towards him. The bodies scattered on the floor began to slowly stand up and walked over to him too. "Do you know us, Castiel?"

"Should I?" Castiel asked dryly trying to hide his nervousness.

"We are every human you killed, when you thought yourself a God. Every human you killed when you smite a Demon or kill an angel. Did you care about the vessel or the meat suit? Of course you didn't"

Castiel backed away slowly, guilt choking him making him not able to breath.

"You are not real" he murmured "None of you are real"

"Why did you kill me, Castiel?" Samandriel said appearing behind him "I used to look up to you, but you just killed me like that."

"I,I didn't mean to!" Castiel said in a broken voice "I wasn't myself" He looked towards the humans "I swear, I didn't mean to. You have to believe me"

"What use it will give them if they did, Castiel?" Balthazar said " Will that bring them back to life? To their families?"

"Face it, Castiel" Rachel said "You are a murderer. That's who you are"

Castiel now was surrounded from everywhere. Then, they all started to crowd around him.

"You're a murderer"

"You're nothing but a killer"

"You betrayed us"

"Stand back!" Castiel growled.

"We are not crowding you, Castiel" Hael said

"It's the weight of your conscience" Rachel said.

"You can end it, Castiel" Samandriel said "You can end it easily"

Raphael handed him an Angel sword "Kill us. You know how. Take the sword"

Castiel held the sword in his hands and looked down at it.

"A Murderer"

"A killer"

"A Traitor"

"Morpheus!" Castiel shouted looking upwards "I won't do it! It's a trick! You're trying to slow me down!"

He raised the sword above his head and screamed at the top of his lungs "I WILL FIND DEAN, EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"

He threw the sword hard to the floor and broke into several pieces.

The moment the sword hit the floor, all the people crowding Castiel disappeared into thin air. 

He looked around him again for a second, then he ran off to look for the exit door.

***

The hooded man was kneeling again in front of the statue. His eyes were closed and there were two warriors standing behind him.

He opened his eyes suddenly "The Innocent has a lover who has entered the Dreamscape Passage." He said " This is Elkton's work. Find him and you will find the lover's body. Morpheus wants them both to die."


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" shouted Elkton "No, no! it's happening too fast!"

"What? What is happening too fast?" Sam asked panicked.

"Morpheus is draining his life quicker than I expected!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We can't do anything" he smeared more oil on Castiel's body "You must hurry, Castiel! You must hurry! We must flee!"

***

The hooded man led Dean through a tall corridor.

"The first challenge awaits you." He said 

"First challenge?" Dean questioned "How many of these challenges are there?"

"Enough for our lord, Morpheus, to make an estimation of your worth."

"So, if I get through this, then you'll let me go?"

"By the grace of our lord, Morpheus, of course."

"Of course" Dean wasn't convinced.

They stopped in front of a metal door, the hooded man nodded to the warrior behind Dean, the warrior handed Dean a sword.

"What's this for?" Dean asked holding the sword in her hands.

"You want to win, don't you?" the hooded man said smiling. Then he opened the door a led Dean through it, before Dean entered he stopped her and said "Find your way to the other end, Innocent. There will be two men trying to stop you. Stop them first."

Dean entered, and they closed the door behind her.

Dean found herself in a tall corridor, there was no walls, just tall curtains on both sides of the corridor, there was light coming from behind the curtains.

Dean walked slowly and carefully clutching the sword in her hands while looking around carefully.

She saw a shadow of a man moving behind the curtain on his right coming towards her with a sword.

She stepped back carefully while keeping the shadow in her line of sight, until her back was towards the lift curtain.

A sword suddenly cut through the curtain behind her, over her head. She yelped in surprise and hit the sword with her own. The sword in her hand broke to half.

She heard a growl behind the curtain, and she ran forward since now she lost her weapon.

The other shadow ran after her.

"now what?" she muttered to herself. "What did dad used to tell? Oh, yeah! If you're outnumbered, let them fight each other. Let's try that"

She stopped then looked around her, they can't see her but she can make them follow her voice.

She leaned towards the left side and coughed loudly.

The man on the left came running towards the noise and stood by her lift side.

She turned towards the other side and saw the other man standing still several feet from her. She walked slowly towards and looked behind her to see the other shadow following her.

She made sure that she was in the middle of the two shadows. Then she sneezed loudly and dropped herself to the ground and away.

The two men came through the curtains and stabbed the first thing they saw, which were each other.

The two men fell to the ground dead.

Dean stood up slowly and tried to catch her breath.

"Very good, Innocent" she jumped at the voice and turned around with her half sword held in front of her.

"I had thought you would have killed" the hooded man continued " but you didn't" he gave her a hard look " rest now. Morpheus requires a second challenge soon."

They led her back to her cell, and closed the door firmly behind her.

Dean walked to the bed and sat heavily on it, then laid on her side and fell asleep.

***

Castiel was running in the path he chose then stopped when he looked to his right he found a bed room and Dean was pacing while talking to herself in it.

"Cas will come, right?" She asked herself while still pacing "He always comes at the last second, he won't leave me here, right?"  
"Of course I won't leave you, Dean" Castiel said.

Dean jumped and turned towards his voice "Cas!"

She almost ran over to him, but Castiel held up a hand stopping her.

"Wait," He said "I don't know if you're real or not  
"  
"You don't know if I'm real?" Dean asked incredulously raising her eyebrow "This is my dream. I'm the only one who is real."

"Tell me something about you I don't know" Castiel demanded.

"How's that going to prove anything?" Dean asked 

"Morpheus can guess anything I know" Castiel answered impatiently " tell me something about you I don't know"

"Fine. All right" Dean thought for a moment, then blushed wildly " I have never told anybody this, but I ave a pair of panties hidden in the bottom of my duffle bag"

"you mean woman's underwear?" Castiel asked surprised

"Yes, that." Dean blushed even more.

"It must be you" Castiel said smiling running towards Dean and holding her in his arms.

Dean buried her face in his neck for a moment.

"Yeah, it must be you" Castiel said again pulling away "Morpheus would have used something vaguely familiar to me. My Dreamscape Passage and your dream must be overlapping."

"Nice outfit" Dean said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah," Castiel said sitting on the bed next to her tiredly.

"Are you aright?" Dean asked looking at him in concern.

"Listen to me, Dean" Castiel said holding Dean's hand in his own " They want you to kill. And, no matter what, you can't do it."

"I thought they wanted me to marry Morpheus" 

"Morpheus wants you to lose your blood innocence. Once you do, you'll be sacrificed as his bride"

"Blood innocence? I lost that when I was seven!"

"you didn't kill anyone as a woman, and in a way you regained your blood innocence"

Dean stared at him for a second " I, I've already been through one of their challenges. And there were two men. I tricked them to kill each other. Does that count?"

"If it did, you'd be on your honeymoon by now." Castiel said smiling a little.

Dean stood up and started to pace again "Ok. Option A is out. No killing. So, let's talk about option B" she turned to Castiel "What is it?"

"I need time." Castiel said " Use what you know to defend yourself until I can break through the passage into the fortress."

"What do I know that's going to keep me alive until you show up? All I know is how to kill or slay or shoot"

Dean suddenly started to look nervously around her.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Dean answered "I feel strange"

Dean began to disappear until she was gone completely 

"Cas?"

Castiel stood up "Talking!" he yelled "That's what you're good at! Use your mind, Dean!"

"Cas?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys tell me what you think, I would like some comment to see if I am doing a good job this far or not, please :D

Dean was murmuring Cas' name in his sleep when she was harshly woken up by one of the warriors.

She sat up on the bed panting and looked up at the hooded man.

"I don't suppose you want my breakfast order." She said sarcastically.

"Prepare yourself for the next challenge, Innocent" He said ignoring her sarcasm "This one will not be quite as easy as the first. You shouldn't fear using a blade to protect yourself. Morpheus would understand."

"I bet he would." Dean snorted "He seems like an understanding kind of god."

Dean snatched the dagger in the man's robe and held it against his throat.

"What if I just killed you right now?" Dean growled.

"Is that what you wish to do?" he asked looking down at her. 

Dean thought about it for second. "It was a hypothetical question." Dean said nervously. The man removed the dagger from her hands coldly. "I don't suppose that you'd want to let me sleep a little longer, would you?. I mean, I'd hate to show up the blushing bride with circles under my eyes. Just, seven or eight hours?"

"Time is not on your side, Innocent" The man said dryly " I know about your lover in the Dreamscape Passage. I have warriors looking for his body." He opened the door and turned towards her " He'll be dead long before she could help you"

Dean's heart fell as she heard those words.

***

The warriors broke down the door of Elkton's cottage and ran inside the house to find it completely empty except for the still lighted candle.

"Look for car tracks." The leader said to the others " Manus wants them dead."

***

Deep in the woods in the middle of the lightening storm in the place Sam and Elkton moved Castiel's body in Elkton smeared the last bits of the oil over Castiel's body.

"This is all the N'Kama oil I have, Castiel" Elkton said desperately. He looked up towards the sky and shouted " Morpheus, you're not gonna win!"

***

Manus, the hooded man, lead Dean to another metal door and opened it.

"Save yourself, Innocent." He said handing her a sword " Morpheus wants you to succeed."

"I'll bet he does." Dean scoffed grabbing the sword and walked through the door which closed after she entered.

This time she was in a circular room surrounded by tall rocks and steam was coming from between them and from them strong. In the middle of the circular floor there were a hole full of raging fire.

"I won't be needing this." Dean said throwing the sword in the fire.

She heard laughter and growling. She turned around and found three warriors on the other side of the hole.

One of them threw a spear at her and she ducked. The spear hit the rock behind her. She grabbed and held it in her hands.

"Yes, Innocent. Draw blood." Manus said watching her from an opening in the door.

Dean het the spears' sharp blade to the ground hard breaking it, so that now he only held the stick.

She used it to jump to the other side of the hole to be away from her attackers.

"Use what I know. Use what I'm good at besides killing" she murmured to herself "I'm not really good at anything except-" then it hit her " talking!"

She turned to the two men at her left and shouted " Slow down! Not all at once. I mean, let's face it, I'm going to get a bit tired. So why don't we be fair about this?"

The warriors lowered there weapons looking at each other in confusion.

"Whichever one of you is the best fighter, I'll take you on first." Dean continued "And then the second, and then, well, the easy pickings. So, who is it? Who's the best?"

The men looked at each other. Then, one of them grinned devilishly and came towards her.

"You? Really?" she said smiling "Well, I would have thought-"

Another man grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards and came forward instead of him. 

"Yeah, that would have been my guess." Dean said.

The two men started fighting and hitting each other.

"Clever girl." Manus growled angrily.

The two men kept fighting brutally with each other. Then, Dean turned to the third man and said mockingly "I guess we know where they place you."

The third man turned to watch the fight seething with anger.

One of the two fighting men hit the other hard and pushed him to the fire.

The man's screams echoed through the walls.

The man then came towards Dean ready to fight her.

"One of you has got to be better than the other." Dean said slyly.

The first man came forward but the third one attacked him stabbing him from behind and threw him into the fire.

Dean attacked the man with the staff knocking his knife and then knocked him of his feet. He fell to the ground and hit his head and was knocked out.

Dean stood there panting until he saw Manus comes in looking angry.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Innocent" He said angrily" Somehow, you've learned that Morpheus demands you spill blood. You've had two opportunities. The next challenge will not have options. You take the life offered you, or you die."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the other, sorry :(

Castiel was running down the path fast to reach Dean on time. Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the end of the turn.

"Surprise to see me again, Castiel?" the shadow said, then stepped into the light. Naomi stood there smirking at him.

"Not really." Castiel said dryly. "Nothing surprises me anymore in this place."

"How about me?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around.

"Michael?"

"It's all your fault, Castiel" Naomi said " Heaven was destroyed because of you."

"You didn't listen to anyone but yourself." Michael said. "You ruin everything."

"You can't decide anything right."

"all your choices are wrong"

"You break everything you touch"

"You are useless"

"You are pathetic"

"You are better off dead"

"Dean will die because of you"

"Because you can't protect him" 

"Because you are weak"

"No" Castiel said weakly.

"There is nothing you can do to save him"

"Your body in the outside world dies and you die along with it"

"I can stop you" Castiel growled.

"with what?" Naomi said carelessly.

"This is my dream." Castiel turned to her then to Michael "My passage. I control it."

He closed his eyes and focused completely taking a deep breath.

Naomi and Michael's bodies begun to shake then they started to choke violently and then pushed backwards by an invisible force and disappeared completely.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked around. When he found nothing, he started to run down the path again.

He kept running until he found a wooden door.

he ran over to the door and tried to opened it.

"Hold on, Dean! I'm almost there!" he said.

He heard a dark laugh coming from behind him and a voice saying mockingly "No, no, Castiel. You can't leave, yet. You haven't passed your final test."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the shadow and took a step forward "Who are you?" he asked glaring.

"Oh, you know me." The figure said walking around in the shadows "You know me better than your opponent you've ever faced. This might be your Dreamscape, but you can't control me."

The figure came into the light. Castiel was shocked to see himself standing in front of him. 

"I am you" the other Castiel said.  
333  
"You can't go through that door until you have the key" the other Castiel said smiling devilishly "And you can't go through life trying to deny that I'm the real you."

He started walking around Castiel.

"Remember when you were an Angel?" he said " All that power, all that strength. we were invincible. We didn't have feelings or emotions to slow us down. But what did you do? You gave up all of that for one human."

"I have never regret my decision" Castiel said standing his ground.

"keep telling yourself that" The other Castiel said "Let me ask you a question"

He stood in front of Castiel 

"Who are you? What are you now? An angel? Human? Or both? Do you really think you can be human?"

Castiel stared at him for a second.

"All through this Dreamscape passage," Castiel said slowly "I've had to fight people I've killed before. And I couldn't bring myself to kill them again. But as I face you, I realize it can mean only one thing."

"Yes, it means what? Tell me" The other Castiel said smirking.

"It means," Castiel smiled "I finally get to Kill YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel attacked the other Castiel knocking both of them to the floor.

The other Castiel jumped back to his feet and punched Castiel hard.

***

Dean was in a long cage in the shape of a tunnel, there was a wall of sharp thorns behind her, and there was a sword on the floor a few feet in front of her. There was a warrior at the end of the tunnel holding a sword looking ready to strike her the moment she was close enough.

The wall of thorns behind started to move forward digging in her back.

She stumbled forward trying to get away from it.

"Cas!" she shouted stumbling away again "Cas, hurry!"

She got closer and closer to the warrior at the end of the tunnel.

"Defend yourself, Innocent" Manus commanded watching her. "He'll kill you as soon as you come whithin reach. Pick up the sword!"

***

"You can't defeat me!" the other Castiel shouted "I'm stronger! I've always been stronger!"

"You are just a reminder of a past that is not coming back" Castiel shouted back "If you were that strong, I would never have let you go. But I did!"

Castiel ran towards the door again, the other Castiel appeared in front of it blocking him.

"Ever wonder how the rest of the world sees you?" The other Castiel said smugly.

Then he kicked Castiel in the face hard, knocking him to the ground.

***

Suddenly, Manus's warriors surrounded Sam and Elkton grabbing them from behind making them unable to move.

"No! stop, let us go" Sam shouted trying to free himself.

"You men don't know what you're doing!" Elkton shouted "Don't let Manus get away with this!"

***

The wall of thorns kept moving making Dean move forward.

"Pick up the sword!" Manus shouted.

Dean picked it up and held it in front of her and the warrior got ready to strike.

***

The other Castiel kept hitting and punching Castiel then slammed him to the door.

Castiel fell down on his knees and tried to open the door.

"No, no, my friend" the other Castiel said turning him around to face him "You can't leave. You still haven't found the key."  
He punched Castiel hard.

"You are nothing! I made you!"

He kicked him in the stomach.

"Everything you are today came from me! You take for granted all your gifts and talents, Me!"

He punched him again.

"Every spark of noble quality that made you a great leader, Me!" 

He kicked and punched him hard again.

"The strength that made every supernatural creature tremble at your name, It all came from Me!!"

He kicked him in the stomach very hard Castiel fell to his knees again struggling to take a breath.

"You understand?" the other Castiel said forcefully grabbing Castiel's hair making him look at his eyes. "You are not an angel, you will never be like humans, you will live forever lie this, stuck in between, confused and lost for the rest of your miserable life!. Do you understand?!"

"I understand" Castiel brokenly panting hard "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't exist. Whether I like it or not, you are the key."

Then it dawned on him, he understood everything. He stood slowly grinning widely at his other self.

"You're the key." He repeated, the other Castiel stepped back looking worried "There's only one way out of this Dreamscape, You!"

***

The leader pulled out his sword to cut Castiel's head off with it.

"No! don't!" Sam screamed struggling even more.

The man raised his sword getting ready to kill Castiel.

***

"You're the key to my nightmares" Castiel said approaching his other self." And no matter what part of me you think you are, I control you!"

He grabbed the other's arm hard and spin him around and threw him at the door.

The other Castiel hit the door hard breaking it open wide.

***

The warrior slammed his sword towards Castiel's neck, but before it can touch him, the body disappeared and the sword it thin air.

"What happened? Where is he?" he shouted at Elkton.

"Yeah!" Elkton screamed from happiness and Sam grinned widely from relief.

"Probably destroying all of you by now" Sam said smugly.

***

Castiel jumped through the door and appearing in the room where Dean reached the man holding the sword.

The man turned towards him, and Dean took her chance hit him at the back of his head with the sword handle knocking him out.

Castiel started his attack kicking and punching anyone came towards him.

"Kill him!" Manus shouted "Kill them both!"

"Cas! Catch!" Dean yelled throwing the sword to castiel.

Castiel catches the sword and killed whoever tried to kill him and Dean.

The warriors kept coming, but Castiel was like a storm that never gets tired and killed all of them.

When the last warrior fell to the floor dead and Manus stood there alone and defenseless, Castiel approached him slowly.

"I knew you'd come!" Dean said in relief coming besides Castiel. "well, I thought you would. I almost gave up on you."

"You have no idea what kind of enemy you've made" Manus threatened angrily "Morpheus will not be denied. You think he's just going to let you walk out of here?"

Dean punched him hard in the face knocking him out immediately.

"I wanted to do that for a while now" Dean said smiling wide.

Castiel grinned then grabbed Dean by her arm. 

"Come on, let's get out of here"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Comments would be appreciated to know if I did a good job or not :D

"How much do I owe you?"

Castiel asked the store owner after he ringed his purchases.

"Owe me?" The store owner said smiling " After taking away the fear of Mystics? After making this town and the towns around it a safe place to raise a family? Ten percent off everything"

"You miser" a voice said from the door way.

They turned towards Elkton who was now dressed in priest clothes "Don't you dare charge him one single nugget of gold!"

"Father Elkton" the man said in respect "Of course not, just kidding" he said to Castiel smiling widely.

"I hope so" Elkton said sternly "Unless you want nightmares for the rest of your life"

He turned to Castiel "What do you think?" He asked gesturing to his clothes.

"Very nice" Castiel answered smiling "I take it you got your old job back.

"My old job as Head priest and my eyesight" He said smiling and blinking happily "Tomorrow, we start the grain festival. From now on, the only thing we'll sacrifice will be corn, Thanks to you"

"Glad I could help" Castiel nodded "What did you decide to do about Manus?"

"Manus? That was easy. We decided to put him into his own Dreamscape Passage and let his past demons decide his fate.

Castiel, you and your friends have saved this town, these people, me. You are our hero and we will forever be in your debt.

Speaking of your friends, where are they?"

"They are waiting for me by the car. I have to go"

"If you're ever in this area, well, you know where to come."

Castiel smiled "I do. Thanks"

Castiel walked towards the door.

"And, um" Elkton said.

Castiel turned towards him.

"Sweet dreams." He said smiling.

Castiel grinned and walked out the door.

Elkton watched him with a relieved smile on his face.

***

Castiel walked towards the Impala were Sam and Dean waiting for him.

Sam was sleeping in the back seat of the car and Dean when saw him coming she got out of the car.

"Took you long enough." She said fondly.

"Sorry." He said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Forgiven." She said blushing and smiling widely "So, are you ready to go home or do you want to stay here to enjoy all the flirting of all the girls in this town?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Castiel asked slyly.

"Hell no," she said winding her arms around his neck "why would I be threatened by them when the object of there affections went into a Dream Passage to save me? Am pretty sure I already won"

Castiel chuckled "I don't know about that." He said playfully "There is a pretty girl over there and I think she is interested"

She slapped him lightly at the back of his neck glaring "Bastard"

Castiel laughed and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's go home."

***

Two months later, Dean woke up and sat up slowly on there bed.

He felt weird and familiar. He looked under the covers at his body and let out a joyful shout.

He is back! He touched his face and hair to make sure but found everything back like before.

"Cas! Cas, wake up!" he shook Castiel hard to wake him.

"Hmmmm, what?" Castiel murmured sleepily.

"Look! Am back! Am me again" Dean said happily.

Castiel opened his eyes and sat up looking at Dean up and down.

Then he pushed him to the bed and kissed him fiercely.

They pulled back after what felt like hours to catch their breaths.

"I think" Castiel said panting "It's time to show me how you look in the panties you are hiding."

Dean blushed then grinned from ear to ear.

"You got it!"

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what do you guys think :D


End file.
